Charles Davis
Scorpio (real name Charles Davis) is the first villain in the Dirty Harry franchise. He was a lunatical serial killer in the film Dirty Harry. Scorpio was a groundskeeper at a football stadium who decided to extort the City of San Francisco by killing people. He is portrayed by Andy Robinson. History Dirty Harry He first appears at the beginning of the film, where he uses a sniper rifle to kill a woman swimming in a pool. He then leaves a note of his demands for the police. When "Dirty" Harry Callahan arrives at the crime scene he finds the note. Scorpio demands that he be paid $100,000, or he will kill a "Catholic priest or a nigger". Later, a helicopter patrol spots Scorpio as he is about to kill a black man with his sniper rifle. Scorpio is prevented from killing, but manages to escape. Much later, Scorpio kills a ten year old black boy by shooting part of his face off with the sniper rifle. The police then set a trap for Scorpio. Since Scorpio said he would kill a Catholic priest, Harry and his partner Chico Gonzalez stake out on the church rooftop at night, waiting for Scorpio to arrive. Scorpio arrives with the intention of killing a priest and is caught off guard when Harry begins shooting at him. Scorpio and Harry shoot at each other, but Scorpio manages to escape and murders a police officer in the process. Scorpio, enraged at the police, kidnaps a 14-year-old girl and buries her alive. He demands money, or he will leave her to die. The police are able to identify that she has really been kidnapped, because Scorpio sent them one of her teeth that he pulled out with pliers. The Police Dept gathered a bag filled with thousands of dollars in paper currency and Harry volunteered to be the bag man. Chico accompanied Harry. During that night Scorpio had Harry run from phone booth to phone booth to make sure Harry was alone and not bringing back-up. Chico and Harry kept in contact with earpiece communicators and Chico kept out of sight from Scorpio. When Harry met Scorpio face to face, Scorpio began beating up Harry. Scorpio betrayed his promise that he would let the girl go and would now kill Harry. Luckily, Gonzalez showed up to rescue Harry, but ended up getting wounded by a shot from Scorpio, but survived. Harry stabbed Scorpio in the leg with a switchblade knife, yet Scorpio escaped again. However, Scorpio now had a permanent limp and ran in a strange manner. The doctor who treated Scorpio's leg wound revealed where Scorpio lived. Harry went to the football stadium and chased Scorpio. He interrogated Scorpio by stepping on his wounded leg so he would tell where the girl was buried. Sadly, the girl was discovered dead. Scorpio was released from custody, because his rights were violated and Harry ‘illegally’ entered the area. Scorpio made sure Harry wouldn't follow him anymore by paying a thug to brutally beat him up. That way he made it look like Harry had been harrassing him and would get him off his back. Scorpio's last plan was hijacking a school bus and holding the children hostage. To cheer the children up, he tells them to come up with a song, singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" along with them. Harry disobeyed the mayor and chief and went to ruin Scorpio's plan. He intercepted the bus and jumped onto its roof as it went under a railroad trestle! Scorpio crashed the bus and the two had a brief shootout at a gravel quarry. Death Scorpio then saw a boy fishing and quickly held him hostage. He demanded that Harry put the gun down. Harry pretended to put it down, but then quickly raised his revolver and shot Scorpio in the arm. As Harry aproached the wounded killer he told him he lost count of how many shots he fired and asked if he would risk the chance of trying to kill Harry. Scorpio thought a moment and then grabbed his gun and laughed maniacally. Harry immediately shot and killed Scorpio and Scorpio fell into a pond. Harry watched Scorpio's dead body float away and then threw his police badge at the dead body. Trivia *Andy Robinson, the actor who played Scorpio flinched everytime he fired a gun due to disliking firearms. Gallery Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png|Scorpio Scorpio image 001.jpeg|Scorpio smiling at his target Scorpio image 002.jpeg|Scorpio helds a Sniper Rifle Scorpio Face Swelled.jpeg|Scorpio face swollen by a thug he paid to be beaten Scorpio Fires.jpeg|Scorpio fires his gun in the bus after Callahan jumps on top of the bus Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png|Scorpio holding boy at gunpoint Scorpios Option.jpeg|Scorpio makes an option seconds before his death Category:Dirty Harry characters Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains